White Christmas
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco wishes for a white Christmas, only this year, it seems his wish won't come true... Will it? HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **A cute little One-Shot about Christmas! Made for the: Christmas Spirit Competition.

**Disclaimer: **Alright, enough about the ignorance. I do not own Harry Potter. Just this laptop with Word on it, so I can type up stories in my free time :).

**Summary: **Draco wishes for a white Christmas, only this year, it seems his wish won't come true... Will it? HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

* * *

><p>Draco was gazing outside, daydreaming, something he didn't do very often. It was the day before Christmas, but snow still hadn't fallen. He sighed. All he remembered were snow-filled days, but this year it didn't come forth. He really wished it were snowing, it made the Christmas spirit complete. Harry stood behind him, put his hands on Draco's hips and kissed the spot below Draco's ear. "What are you thinking of, Draco?" he murmured across the soft skin that touched his lips, smooth as silk.<p>

Draco frowned lightly. "It isn't snowing."

"I've noticed," Harry said, smiling.

"It should be snowing. Christmas isn't the same otherwise."

"I'm sure it will snow tomorrow, just for you. Believe me Draco, it will. Now, come on, we are late with writing the Christmas cards."

Draco reluctantly tore his gaze away from the lead-coloured sky. It all looked very depressing without the white.

Over an hour later they finished writing, and Draco longed even more for a white Christmas. He always craved the snow, somehow, always had, even when he was a little boy. He turned his grey eyes to the sky, but couldn't see more than never ending darkness. The sun had set a while ago, and it was dark outside.

They ate dinner, while his gaze was constantly drawn outside. He just couldn't help it.

He helped with cleaning their plates, so he had something to do. His hand softly moved their way across the plate, removing the last traces of their dinner. He didn't know why, but cleaning the Muggle way was much more satisfying than magic could ever be. But even the dishes were gone sooner rather than later, and he looked at the time. It was already nearing eight.

He looked for Harry, and found him soon enough, curled on the couch with a steaming mug with hot chocolate milk in his hand. Draco smiled softly. Watching Harry was always a moment that filled him with utter joy and contentment. It didn't fail him this time. After a minute he decided to join Harry. When Harry saw him, he smiled and reached for the table, to pick up another mug of hot chocolate. "Thought you'd like some."

Draco smiled and settled himself against Harry, carefully taking the mug. "Thank you."

A kiss on the crown of his head was his answer. And for that moment, Draco forgot all about his wish for snow on Christmas, and just enjoyed his time with Harry. After all, a Christmas without Harry wouldn't be a Christmas at all.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco dreamed about snow. The kind of snow untouched with dirt, and as pure as when it came down.<p>

Draco woke up at ten in the morning, Harry still asleep next to him, before he got out of bed and opened the curtains. What he saw made his heart skip a beat and a grin spread on his face. With childish glee he turned to Harry and gently shook him awake. "Harry. Harry! You have to see this! It's beautiful!"

Harry yawned and blinked, before settling sleep filled eyes on Draco. "Draco? What is it?"

Draco grinned and pulled at Harry's arm, intend to lead him over to the window. "Look!"

And Harry did look. Wonder crossed over his face, before he smiled gently. The purest, whitest snow touched the ground, the treetops, everything, making it seem like a little Winter wonder land. Some children in the neighbourhood could be seen playing in the snow, holding snowball fights and making a snowman.

He tousled Draco's hair and smiled at him. "What did I say? And it did snow, just like I told you."

Draco smiled at Harry and knew his Christmas was complete. After all, what more could he wish for than a Christmas tree, Harry and snow?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! Merry Christmas, all!


End file.
